New Years Hangover
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: What happens when one of our lovely CSI's wake up, completely hungover, and can't remember what happened the night before. Can she piece it back together? SMACKED;D/L;others;READ&REVIEW! RatedT for later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

She woke up to the sun in her eyes and pain shooting through her body. It seemed as though an ounce of light, sound, or smell would bring her to her knees in agonizing pain. She pulled the pillow over her head, trying to go back into the beautiful thing she liked to call unconciousness, or sleep. But, of course, her body had other plans. Nausea sent her straight to the bathroom. And, unlike any other time she had this feeling, this time she actually threw up.

Pulling away from the toilet, she spoke in a whisper, "What the hell happened last night?"

* * *

Stella and Lindsay were chatting away in the lounge about the upcoming New Years Eve party that night. It would be held at Stella's place, just like the many years before, and everyone from the Crime Lab was invited. They were giggling, almost acting giddy about the night ahead of them, when Mac, Danny, and Flack walked in.

"What's got you two ladies so happy?" Flack questioned, making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Oh, nothing!" the pair said in unison.

Flack tilted his head forward, "Right, like any of us are going to believe that."

Stella and Lindsay looked at each other and back to him, neither saying a word.

"Give it up, Flack. You're talking to two stubborn ladies right there," Danny chimed in.

Mac only grunted in agreement.

When the beeper went off on the coffee machine, Flack handed a cup to Danny and Mac, before taking his own and sitting down at the table.

"So are you guys excited about the party tonight?" Lindsay asked, taking a bite from her apple.

"I don't know if I can make it, I have a lot of paper work," was Mac's repsonse.

"Um, no. You're coming to this party Taylor, whether you like it or not!" Stella playfully demanded.

"Woah, Mac, I'd listen to her." Danny chuckled, and Lindsay got up and swatted him on his arm while heading over the the fridge.

"Well, I'm back off to work, call me if ya need me Stell!" Lindsay pecked Danny on the cheek and left the break room.

Everyone nodded Lindsay off before getting back in to their conversation, "Mac, you have to come to man. You can't miss the party at Stella's!" Flack added.

"I'll see what I can do, but for now, leave it be." Mac put his hand up, giving the signal that the conversation ends there.

"Party pooper!" Stella giggled as she threw her napkin in the garbage and left the room.

* * *

Her head rested against her arm, which lay across the toilet seat, "Why can't I remember anything? Was I that drunk?"

And in a flash, the night before started coming back to her.

* * *

so what do ya think? do you like it? interesting enough? are you mad that you can't tell who the "she/her" is? are you curious about what happened last night? then REVIEW! :) the more reviews, the faster the chapters get updated! I'll try and respond to every review, and if you think you know who is who, let me know! :) or if you have ideas on where to take this, get at me! :D see you on the next update! in the meantime, here's a Danny doll to play with! he even has the catch-phrase 'BOOM'!

:D

-hands you all a danny doll-


	2. Chapter 2

Her memory flooded back, almost like it had never left her. All the drinks, the dancing, the karaoke singing, which was a shock in and of itself, and him. How could she forget him. Of all people in the world, how? She leaned back against the wall, barely able to hold herself up. Tears flooded to her eyes, "How did this happen?"

* * *

Flack laughed at Mac, who seemed a little stunned at Stella's childish behavior, "Come on Mac. That's typical Stella."

Mac muttered in response, so lightly he was barely heard.

"Ok, Mr. Grumpy, I'll leave you to your coffee," Flack patted him on the shoulder and left the break room with Danny.

Mac stood there, sipping his coffee alone. 'A party, at my best friends house, tonight. Go....or work....I mean, it is Stella.....'.

His thoughts ended there, and he had finally made up his mind. He was going to go to the party, but he wouldn't let anyone else know it.

****

****

****

Stella signed off the last paper on her desk. She was actually free from work tonight, with no worries about an unfinished case, or paper work piled ceiling high on her desk. She leaned back in her chair, a smile growing across her cheeks.

"Stell, I have more ideas for the party tonight!" Lindsay slipped in to Stella's office, almost without a sound.

"Ok, shoot!" Stella sat forward, excited to hear what Lindsay had in mind.

As the ladies discussed party plans, it grew later and later. The clock chimed in 5:30pm, and then 6:00pm.

"Well, we better get to my house and get ready. Everything you need is here with you right?" Stella asked Lindsay.

"Yup, I already put it in your car. Let's get this party started! Everyone is due to arrive in two hours!" Lindsay jumped up.

****

****

****

Soon the ladies were in the elevator and on their way down to Stella's car. Upon reaching the doors, Danny jumped in their way, "Where are you two off to in such a rush?" Danny kissed Lindsay on the cheek as a greeting.

With a little shove, Lindsay pushed him away, "Oh, you'll just have to wait and see. Now let us through!" Her demand almost seemed real.

Danny laughed and stepped aside, motioning his arm to the door with a nod.

Lindsay gave him a glare, and Stella smiled lightly at her two collegues acting so couply.

"See you later, Danny!" Stella called heading out the door.

Danny waved, and headed back in to work.

* * *

Closing her eyes, she thought more and more of everything she had just remembered. How was he going to act? Why did it happen this way? Was it the influence of alcohol that made these things happen?

Hearing a knock on the door, she wiped her tears, stood up, steadied herself, and called, "Who is it?"

* * *

did you like this? want more? REVIEW! :) I like this whole 'keeping it a secret thing'. do you? Thanks for all the reviews from the first chapter! 10 already. hope i'm living up to your expectations! lemme know whatcha think!


	3. Chapter 3

She recieved no answer, and it was as if the footsteps were now leading away from the door. Opening it only a crack, she peered out, but saw no one. Only a messy bed was placed before her. And then it hit her.

Who was in that bed. What happened in that bed. Why it happened.

'_click_'

The door closed shut again, and she slid down the wall until her butt touched the floor with a slight 'thud'. And she was back to her memory once more.

* * *

As Stella and Lindsay drove down the road, the radio was put on and a favorite song of Stella's came on. Singing along, she looked over to Lindsay who now had a weirded out look placed on her face.

"What?" Stella asked with a laugh, never seeing Lindsay like that before.

"I don't think I've ever heard or seen you sing, and let me tell you, you sound amazing Stell!" She clapped in a circle, "I applaud you!"

Stella reached over and pushed Lindsay's hands back to her lap, "Oh, stop!"

And the ride continued with music playing, the conversation of the two women going back and forth about the party and new plans. When they reached Stella's place, they parked, got out, and headed up the stairs that would lead them to her apartment.

****

****

****

Danny took the elevator up to the 8th floor, the floor that held his and Lindsay's joint office. Unlocking his door, he walked in, threw his coat on the hook, and sat down on his couch, on that could fit two people sitting, and a very small person laying down.

He leaned back, the pressures of work, family life, and friends all pushing down on him. Taking deep breaths, he sat there, slipping in to a relaxtion state of mind. Almost drifting in to a pleasant sleep, he was jolted awake by the sound of his office door being open and shut.

"What the hell are you doing, sleeping on the job. It's a good thing I wasn't Mac!" Flack slapped him on the shoulder.

Danny shot him a look, "You be up several times in the middle of the night to a crying baby, then we can talk."

"Ok, Mr. Daddy, take it easy. I got a question. What do you think has Linds and Stella all hyped up about?" He sat down next to Danny, pushing him over a bit to make more room for himself.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with Stella's New Years Eve party tonight. Maybe they thought up something good?" It was more of a statement than a question, because Danny was pretty sure he had an idea of what was going to happen later on that night.

"Alright hot shot, if you say so." Flack got back up, opening the door to leave, "If you hear anything, let me know."

Danny nodded him off and closed his eyes once again. He needed to sleep, to clear his mind of everything, but he knew, deep down, that wasn't going to happen.

****

****

****

Back at Stella's place music blared from her stereo speakers. As her and Lindsay decorated, they danced around, making it more fun.

"You have good taste in music, Stell!" Lindsay called from the kitchen, where she was making room in the fridge for the cases of beer and bottles of wine.

"Thank you, Linds!" Stella's voice echoed back from the living room, where tables were being pushed aside and things scooted back to make room for more than 4 people, which was Stella's current capacity.

Things started coming together, little by little. The food was put in the oven, or placed in the refridgerator to cool. Glasses were set out, candy bowls and snacks placed on the counter, and balloons floated in the air, almost screaming 'Happy New Year!' themselves.

* * *

"I've hid my feelings for you for a very long time," his voice echoed through her ears. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Really?" she asked, disbelief almost overwhelming her.

He nodded, "Yes. But I won't keep that any longer. I love you, and it's time you know it."

She froze, and in a sudden rush, his lips were against hers.

And she opened her eyes, now back to reality, sitting in the bathroom, curled almost to a ball.

"Why me.....?" her voice muttered, almost giving a faint echo in the loneliness that surrounded her.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed as if hours had passed, as though she had been laying there, crying, for all that time.

'What am I going to do?' she hit the floor with her fist, anger rising within her, 'How could I have done that.....'

And even more of the night flooded back in to her mind, leaving her to feel more guilt and pain.

* * *

'_knock....knock....knock_'

The first guest had arrived. Stella was still in her bedroom getting ready, so Lindsay answered the door for her.

"Hey Flack, come on in!" She pulled the door open more, and presented the place to him.

"You guys did good, it looks pretty amazing in here." He stepped through the doorway, revealing a petite blonde with a smile plastered on her face, as if she didn't know what else to do.

"And, who....is....this?" Lindsay asked, almost not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"Oh," Flack turned, as if he had forgotten she was standing there, "This is Megan, my new girlfriend." He pushed her forward gently, bringing her into Stella's apartment.

Lindsay put out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Megan. I'm Lindsay, and Stella is in the back finishing up getting ready."

Megan shook Lindsay's hand, "Nice to meet you as well!" Her voice was peppy, and a little hi-pitched, but Lindsay knew she'd have to get past that, and be happy for Flack. Whatever it took to get his mind of Jessica.

* * *

He shoved her against the wall, pushing against her body more and more. It was as if he had been waiting forever to do this, to be with her.

"Wait...." she turned her head, making him pull back.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, using his hand to guide her face back to him, for eye contact.

"Are you sure about this? About us? Here? Now?" her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Let me show you how sure I am," he kissed her neck, his hands pushing her shirt further and further, revealing more and more skin.

And reality hit once more, tears of joy, but also of sadness, guilt, and pain, not physical, but mental, leaving her body. She needed to get away from here, to go far away and never look back.

But how?

* * *

Lindsay led the two in to the living room, "Let me get you two drinks. Any preference?"

Flack spoke up first, "I'll take a beer! Thanks."

And then Megan, "Hmm, wine is good for now!"

Walking in to the kitchen, Lindsay grabbed a beer from the fridge and slid it down the counter just as Flack was walking over.

Grabbing the wine from the floor next to the fridge, Lindsay asked, "Where did she come from?"

Popping the cap on his beer and taking a sip, he answered, "I met her at the bar a few weeks back."

Lindsay gave a nod, not really sure on what else to do.

With luck on her side, Stella finally came out from the back room.

"Hey Flack!" she kissed him on the cheek, her normal greeting for her closest male friends.

"Hey Stell. It looks good in here!"

"Oh, Stella, Flack almost forgot to mention her again, meet Megan!" Lindsay pointed to the woman sitting on the couch.

Stella glanced at her, to Flack, and back to her, "Where did he find this one?"

"For your information," Flack acted all big and bad, "At the bad a few weeks back."

Stella nodded, turning away to hide the laugh that escaped her lips.

And then it came again, a '_knock....knock....knock_' at the door.

"Let me get that one!" Stella smiled, heading towards the door.

* * *

She stood once again, and cracked the door open. No sign on life was apparent. She glanced to the floor, seeing her clothes thrown all over. Opening the door more, she moved cautiously towards them, picked them up, and ran back to the bathroom.

After changing, she threw her hair into a pony, wiped her tears and smeared make-up away, and cracked the door once more.

Still no sign of movement or noise.

It was all clear, finally a chance to escape.....through the window, and down the stairs.

* * *

how are you liking it? I'm getting a lot of reviews on who you think it is, and honestly, I'm not going to give away any possible clue to who it is! To be truthful, my mind is jumping back and forth on who to make it in the end! more chapters to come, but they only come when reviews come in! :) you, the readers, have been amazing at giving me reviews, and so far, i've recieved 10 per chapter! give me ten more and you shall be able to read on, and get closer to finding out who the mystery couple is! and exactly what happened at that party! who do you think is the next guest to arrive!? :) hope to hear from you all soon!


	5. Chapter 5

She had escaped, escaped the place she had longed to get away from, escaped reality for a while, escaped what had happened the night before.

Or had she?

* * *

Reaching the door, Stella opened it with a friendly smile, "Hey Adam and Hawkes! Glad you made it!" She opened the door further and just as Lindsay had done, motioned them in. Closing the door behind them she asked, "What shall you have to drink?"

Adam and Hawkes replied in unison, "A beer."

They, along with Stella, shared a laugh.

After retrieving their drinks, Stella filled a wine glass for herself. It had been her second glass already. She had drank a glass earlier, before she headed to the shower to get cleaned up.

Stella left the kitchen, gathered herself, Lindsay, Adam, Megan, Flack, and Hawkes into the living room and asked, "Charades, anyone?"

They all nodded yes, and she began. Lifting one leg and putting her arms out, one in a diagonal, and the other bent funny, she posed.

"A statue?" Adam guessed.

She shook her head no.

"Posing for a sculpture?" Flack threw out his answer.

Once again, no.

Lindsay stood, "Let me show you boys how it's done. A tree?"

Stella smiled widely, and nodded her head yes. "It's a good thing she got it. I would've been standing there all night!"

The boys all smirked at her, and Megan laughed loudly.

Stella took Lindsay's spot next to Flack and awaited what Lindsay would do.

Lindsay thought a moment, and put out one finger.

"One word," Hawkes answered and Lindsay nodded yes.

And she was on to her next move, shooting her hands in a spastic motion all around her.

"Oh, I got this," Megan began, "Fire!"

Lindsay shook her head no, and Megan spoke up again, "Shoot." She turned her head away, embarrassed. She then buried her head into Flack's shoulder, and he only laughed in response.

"Hm, what does that remind me of....?" Hawkes was up again, "It looks like your a.....firecracker?"

Lindsay cheered, "Yay Hawkes! Your turn!"

And the night continued on like that for a bit. Games were played, memories were made, and the New Year chimed closer and closer with each passing minute.

* * *

As she took each step at time down the ladder, fear struck inside her more and more, almost giving that 'take over' feeling. She stopped on the last set of stairs, and looked back to the window she had left.

"I'm sorry....." she muttered.

* * *

The clock rang loudly, as the party goers sat down to watch some TV.

"Would ya look at that? It's already 9p.m. Lindsay, where is Danny? And Mac?" Stella spoke over the group of boys cheering about some beer commercial.

"Ya know, I don't know. Let me call hi...." she was cut off by a doorbell.

Lindsay and Stella, along with Megan who felt stranded around all the men, went to the door and opened it.

"Well finally!" Lindsay called out in cheer, pulling her husband to her side, leaving Mac without words behind.

"What took you so long to get here?" Stella questioned.

"Well," Danny started, "Mac, here, didn't want to leave his office, and after about a straight hour of me convincing him it would be good for him to get away, we finally made it!"

Mac smiled at Stella, "What can I say? I'm a workaholic."

Stella laughed, "That's not a good thing, Mac!"

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside, almost leaving no space between them. No one else, but the pair, noticed this because Megan followed Lindsay and Danny back in to the party.

Stella, smiling, spoke, "I'm glad you came."

Mac nodded his head, "Glad I came too."

* * *

Taking the last few steps slowly, she made it down to the ground safely, but not without another issue accompanying her.

One of the guests stumbled out of her apartment buildings doors, noticing her as they did.

"Crap!" she froze.

* * *

well? am I still making you crazy? lol You're only a few chapters away from midnight and finding out what exactly happened after Mac showed up! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The guest stared at her, not knowing what to do.

"Hey......." she gave a crooked smile, trying to get past the awkwardness.

Thoughts consumed her by this point, racing through and causing her body to ache. Did he remember anything? Was he completely clueless? Why hasn't he said anything back?

And then he spoke.

* * *

Flack called over from the TV, "Hey Mac! Get your butt over here and grab a few beers on the way!"

Mac grunted, leaning in to whisper to Stella, "I need to talk to you later."

As Mac pulled away, Stella nodded in compliance. She pointed to the fridge, "Beers are in there."

Mac smiled and headed towards the kitchen as Stella went in the direction of the party-goers.

"Ready for another game?" she asked.

"Oh, God. What this time?" Danny moaned.

"It's called the human knot!" Stella laughed, and Lindsay joined in.

"That should be interesting," Megan piped up from the floor.

"Yes, it should be. Now, everyone get up and stand in a circle."

Everyone slowly but surely listened to Stella's command, and stood to form an almost perfect circle.

"Now," she called out, "Take your left hand, reach inside the circle, and grab anyone's hand but the person next to you."

And they did so.

"Then, take your other hand and do the same, once again not grabbing the person next to you."

And again, they did so.

"Now, the object of the game is to get untangled, and back into a circle like this! It's teamwork, and by God, since we're a strong team, I'm sure we can do it!"

A few laughs rang throughout the circle, and some moans from the men joined them, but soon they were working to get untangled.

No one really know whose hand they grabbed, that is, until they completely unknotted the knot.

* * *

"Hey....." his voice sounded different. He looked to the ladder where he had just seen her drop, "Why were you coming from up there?"

Her voice, unsteady, responded, "Um, I needed to get out....."

Her heart felt like it was crumbling, her stomach knotting in to a big ball.

* * *

The group was finally untangled, everyone in a different position then they started.

Looking to her left, Stella was now holding the hand of Hawkes, as she had been before, but in her right hand was that of another man.

"Mac, how did you end up all the way over here? You were on the opposite side of me before!" she laughed.

And it was infectious. Suddenly the whole group burst out laughing, including Mac.

"I go where my other hand went, no choice!" he smiled, looking to Lindsay on the right.

She only cocked her head sideways, a smile plastered to her face.

"Ok, let's get back to the game!" Danny and Flack both broke the circle bonding at the same time.

"Wow, I guess boys will be boys!" Megan laughed, walking over to Lindsay and Stella.

The pair nodded in agreement, now turning and heading in the direction of the kitchen. Megan followed.

* * *

"Get out?" he asked.

"Yeah." was all she could mutter.

"Why?" his tone shifted to peer confusion.

"You don't remember?" she was breaking down inside. If he didn't remember, what would she do? How would she live with herself?

Those were questions she wanted to shove to the side for now.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I hope I haven't lost to many readers due to my lack of updating! I've gotten soooo busy, but I promise to you I'll write more soon! REVIEWS! please and thank you! oh, and here's a Mac and Stella doll for your troubles.

*hands you all a Mac and Stella doll*

There's magnets in there mouth, so they are drawn together by their love for each other!:) (if only that really existed?!)


	7. Chapter 7

"I can honestly say I have no clue as to what you're referring," he said.

"Oh, then nevermind....." her voice saddened.

* * *

Stella opened the oven, checking on the pot pies that were cooking inside.

"Foods almost ready!" she called out to her guests.

Since Lindsay had been over to Stella's place in the past, she knew where Stella kept things in the kitchen. Reaching up in to the cupboard, she grabbed down big plates and small plates. After setting those down on to the counter, she moved to her left and searched through the drawer for silverware.

"Stella, I need to come over and we need to get your drawers more organized!" Lindsay giggled.

Stella nodded, "I know, it's pretty bad in there. But can ya blame me? I'm usually not here!"

And Lindsay did agree to that. Work had kept them from there homes quite often these days. It seemed like the cases were getting harder to solve, criminals were getting smarter, and more cases piled up on Mac's office desk waiting to be pulled and solved.

Mac walked over to the kitchen, "Hey Linds, Megan, can I talk to Stella for a minute?"

"Sure, Mac," the two replied as they left and headed back to the party.

"What is it Mac?" Stella felt a pang of concern hit her heart.

He walked further in, closer to her.

"Well,..." he started, but didn't know how to continue.

* * *

He walked over to her, "No, really. What are you talking about?"

She backed away, pain aching every inch of her body.

"I can't do this right now. Meet me later. Down at the bar and we can talk there."

"Ok?" he almost questioned, but then turned to leave her.

She turned and went down the alley, dropping in an open spot, "I can't believe he doesn't remember!"

Sobs took over, and her body shook. She was breaking down, and _he_ had no idea why.

* * *

"Come on Mac, you know you can tell me anything!" Stella reassured him.

"I know, it's just that.....this is something harder to share." His voice dropped, almost to a whisper.

Stella walked closer, almost closing the space between them. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Whatever it is, I know we can solve."

Mac looked into her emerald eyes, but then quickly looked away.

****

Danny looked to the kitchen, "I wonder what's going on in there."

"Whatever it is," Lindsay glanced to the kitchen, then grabbed Danny's jaw, turning him back towards her, "It's none of your business for now!"

"Aww, come on Lind..." but he was cut off with a kiss. "Ok, it's none of my business!"

Lindsay laughed and swatted him on the arm. She took a seat on his lap and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Megan saw how cute Danny and Lindsay looked, and after noticing Flack smiling at her, she walked around the couch and sat on his lap.

Whispering in his ear, she spoke, "I can do that too, except with more detail." She kissed behind his ear.

Flack felt heat rush to his face, "Ok," his whisper went back, "But save it for when we get back to my place!"

Megan nodded, and kissed behind his ear and down his neck before finally backing off a bit.

****

"Mac...." Stella's arm slipped down from his shoulder to his hand, "I'm here for you. Do you want to go in my room and talk? It's quieter there anyways."

He only nodded and she led the way down the hall and into her room. After both were inside, Stella shut the door and Mac sat down on her bed.

"Ok...." he started once more.

* * *

After what had felt like hours, but was truly only minutes, she got up, brushed herself off, wiped the tears from her eyes, and headed back around the corner....and there he was, sitting on the front steps where he had come out earlier.

After seeing her out of the corner of his eye, he turned and spoke, "I remember now...."

* * *

SOOOOOOOO sorry it's been such a long time since I updated! I have finals this week and it's hard to keep up with studying and what not! REVIEWS! let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

"What exactly do you remember?" her thoughts were starting to consume her once more.

"Well....I remember having a lot to drink and then....." his story was finally starting to spill out.

* * *

"I met this lady when I was at the bar the other night," Mac started, "And we started talking and I ended up asking her on a dinner date."

"Ok," Stella motioned her hands to continue, even though her heart was ripping in to a million little pieces.

"She accepted." Mac paused.

"What's so bad about that?" Stella was confused.

"It's not bad, it's just....I don't know if I'm ready to actually get out there again, Stell."

Stella took an open spot next to Mac on the bed, "Mac, it's been years since Claire passed away. I think she would want this for you. She wouldn't want you moping around the rest of your life.

Mac sighed, but nodded to show she was right.

"And who knows, maybe she's the next Mrs. Mac Taylor!" Stella grinned.

Mac chuckled, "No, I barely know her.

"Well, then go on the dinner date, get to know her, and have a great time!"

Mac put his hand on Stella's knee, "Thank you."

Stella kissed his cheek, hugged him, and nodded, "You're welcome!"

****

Adam was jumping up and down, "They won!"

Hawkes, Flack, Lindsay, Danny, and Megan were all laughing at Adam's childish behavior when they finally noticed Mac and Stella back out at the party.

"Hey you two! Took ya long enough!" Lindsay smiled at the pair heading towards her direction.

"What were you youngins' doing in there?" Flack laughed.

"Talking!" Mac replied sternly.

Stella patted his shoulder, "Mac had something he needed to talk about, and he got it off his chest! So let's finish out this crazy party and do some dancing!"

Groans echoed amongst the small crowd of people, but Adam was still pumped up from jumping. He practically skipped over to Stella, took her hands, and started dancing with her.

"Oh, wow Adam!" she laughed, moving in rhythm with him.

Lindsay stood, "Come on Danny!" She grabbed his hands, pulling him from the couch and in to her arms.

Danny smiled, "It's a good thing I love you, Montana!"

"I love you too, Messer!"

They shared a small kiss and then continued to dance around like Adam and Stella.

Mac took Danny's spot on the couch, and watched the pairs dance around.

Flack stood, "Wow, this is cheesy."

Megan stood as well, "Well, get ready to be Mr. Cheesy!" She pulled him to where the others were and started dancing.

Flack must have really liked her, because he joined in, something he normally wouldn't do with a girl.

* * *

"And then?" she asked.

"And then....you and I.....we were on the couch....and then down the hallway....and we kissed....alot...." he stopped.

She felt tears flood her eyes. He was remembering, but he didn't seem all that thrilled at this point.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long periods of time between each update! I know I said I would work on that, and I'm honestly trying! CSI : NY is on tonight! :DD WOOTWOOT! anyways, REVIEWs, REVIEWs, REVIEWs!


	9. Chapter 9

"But, I don't remember after that..." he looked to her, hoping she knew something.

"Well, I can tell you.....because I do remember. But not here." she stood.

"Then where?" he asked.

* * *

The clock chimed in eleven thirty.

"Hooray!" Lindsay and Megan cheered.

Danny, Flack, Adam, and Hawkes all laughed, but then went back to watching TV.

Stella and Mac were in the kitchen, chatting away about a case that had just been closed at work.

"Would you two workaholics get in here. We only have a half an hour to go!" Megan called.

"We'll be in soon!" a bit of a drunken Stella called back. She was on her fifth glass of wine, Mac his sixth beer.

Normally they didn't drink this much, but it was more than just New Years Eve to them. They had survived another year, solved many more cases, and became closer friends than ever before. It was a celebration of forgetting the old, and cheering in the new.

* * *

After an hour, they both arrived down at the local restaurant. After being given a booth, their conversation began again, but in low whispers.

"Ok, so what happened next?" he questioned.

"We made it to a room, and things got heated from there....." she paused.

"Did we....ya know....?" concern was heard in his voice.

"Yeah........" her heart felt as though it skipped several beats.

* * *

Megan ran over to the pair in the kitchen, "No more hiding away. You will spend the next half hour with the rest of us!" she laughed.

The pair moaned and willingly let her pull them to the party.

"Finally, we see them again!" Adam spoke up.

"Yes, you do." Mac put on a stern voice.

Adam gave a slight grin, but then turned away again, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. Mac seemed to always have that effect on him, no matter how many years they had worked together.

"Oh Adam, it's just Mac! He's a huge teddy bear!" Stella playfully hit Mac on the shoulder.

"Yeah, ok!" Adam replied.

Stella turned to face Mac, "And yet I'm the only one that sees right through your tough exterior."

Mac nodded, "And it can stay that way." His voice then lowered, "I like the power they think I have over them!"

Stella smiled, nodding in agreement. 'He surely does love it_!_'

* * *

"Wow....uh...." he hesitated, "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"You had a lot to drink last night. Let's get some coffee in you."

When the waitress came over, they ordered two coffee's with continuous refills, and two orders of pancakes with bacon on the side. The coffee came in no time, but it was a twenty minute wait on the food.

He sipped his coffee, "God, my head is pounding."

She watched in silence as his head dropped into his hands. She didn't know what to say, but luckily he spoke again.

"So, you say things got heated....and things happened....things that we would never think would happen, and yet I remember none of it...."

Silence.

'Yeah, well, I kinda thought and was hoping it would happen_._' she thought.

'Please, I've been wishing for it to happen for a long time_._' he thought.

But neither knew that the other one had wanted this for so long.

* * *

Stella took a seat on the couch, motioning Mac to sit next to her. "So what are we watching, boys?"

Hawkes replied, "Honestly, I think it's just infomercials."

"Lame!" Stella grabbed the remote from the table in front of her, "Let's find something interesting until the ball drops."

Lindsay and Megan nodded, "We second that motion!"

Stella flipped through channels, seeing nothing that really interested her. The boys, of course, saw many things, but because they weren't in control, just groaned as Stella passed over them.

Finally landing on a channel, Stella picked the New York New Years Eve Rockin' Party. Everyone began bopping their head to the artist singing.

"See, something we all want to watch!" she laughed.

"I guess," Mac smiled.

* * *

"Maybe, after a bit more coffee, it'll start coming back to you?" she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." he took another sip.

Silence.

The sound of clattering plates, forks scraping, coffee being poured, people chattering, all seemed to be enormously louder than usual.

"I hate being hungover," she groaned, her head now dropping in to her hands.

Silence......but then he spoke.

"I remember now.....it was just after midnight......and things got carried away....didn't they?"

She only looked up, not saying a word.

Had things gotten carried away, or did nature run it's course and they were exactly where they were supposed to be?

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! :D are you excited? as excited as me? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! hope you enjoy this longer chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

"10!" they all shouted along with the TV, starting to bring in the New Year.

* * *

He spoke again, this time not breaking eye contact with her, "I don't know why, but we kissed.....it was good....." but he stopped, and tried to go again, "it was good....right?"

She nodded. "What else do you remember?"

"After that....it gets kind of blurry, but it's sort of coming back......we made it down the hall......no one noticed us leaving.....we were so in the moment....." he looked away.

"It was nice...." she added, trying to show him she felt a little better about last night than he was thinking she did.

"Nex thing I know, we're on the bed, clothes left behind in a line. We ripped them off of each other....." he sighed, wishing he could remember it all more clearly.

* * *

"9!" they continued.

* * *

"Here, why don't I take a stab at this," she offered. "We made it to the bedroom, and because our passion for each other under the influence was so strong, we went further than I think either of us expected. It was the heat of the moment that took us down a one way path.

He smiled slightly, agreeing with her.

She lowered her voice even more, "I was laid down on the bed, and your body aligned to mine, and we kissed.....passionately.....for quite some time before things took the next step."

Both were now looking outside or around the restaurant, anywhere but to each other.

"Is this awkward?" she asked.

"Yes, but no. I want to know what really happened. My mind is twisted from all the alcohol I consumed."

"Ok.....next thing....." she continued.

* * *

"8!" there were some added giggles.

* * *

"My bra was undone, and it slipped to the floor. Things got a little more passionate, if that's even possible. I tugged at your pants, and you helped me remove them. We shared kisses as we continued to undress each other." She looked to him, but then away again.

His thoughts were now making sense. The story was playing out in his mind all over again.

"And then we.....ya know.....did it?" he felt as though he were back to his teenage years, when he had sex for the first time. With her, it felt like it was the first real time it had meant something. Well, at least, he only felt that passion with one other woman.

"Yes," she replied, looking to his eyes for some kind of confirmation that it was all ok.

* * *

"7.....6.....5!" The ball on the TV dropped further and further, almost reaching it's resting point.

* * *

"Well then what the hell happened this morning?" he questioned, "I woke up in an unfamiliar room, and I was alone. I thought I heard you in the bathroom, but when I got no answer, I went to the other bathroom to get changed.

"Oh....yeah.....that....." she sighed.

"Yeah. Want to explain what that was about?"

She took a deep breath, drank some coffee, and spoke, "I felt sick when I woke up. I didn't know where I was at that moment, but then it hit me. I got up and ran to the bathroom. Nausea and throwing up from the alcohol."

He nodded with understanding.

"I would have said something to you, but when I was in there thinking about everything, I got scared. I panicked."

"Ok, that makes a little more sense. But why did you panic?"

She looked outside, avoiding his question. She soon, though, felt a hand on hers.

"I didn't know how you were going to react about this whole thing, or if you'd even remember it at all." She looked from outside down to her lap.

He pulled away, "Is that how you really feel about this all? Panicked? Scared?"

"Kind of," she muttered.

* * *

"4...3...2!" they all raised their drinks mid-way, getting ready to welcome in the New Year.

* * *

He sat back, examining the woman in front of him before speaking again, "You shouldn't feel that way. After hearing all this, and getting smacked in the face by reality, I've come to realize my true feelings for you, and I'm not ashamed at all about what happened last night."

She looked up to him, "Really?"

He got up from his side of the booth, sat next to her, and took her hands into his, "I've had feelings for you for the longest time, and I'm glad that the alcohol brought us together. Not what I thoguht would be what did it, but since we weren't doing anything, someone or rather, something, had to eventually."

* * *

"1!" the ball hit the end of the pole, and along with the people on the TV, the gang cheered, clinked glasses, and the couples shared long, passionate kisses.

Mac and Stella looked to each other, and Stella nodded towards the kitchen for one last glass of wine. Mac, being out of beer, followed after her.

But they never made it to the kitchen.......

****

Stella woke up to the sun in her eyes and pain shooting through her body. It seemed as though an ounce of light, sound, or smell would bring her to her knees in agonizing pain. She pulled the pillow over her head, trying to go back into the beautiful thing she liked to call unconciousness, or sleep. But, of course, her body had other plans. Nausea sent her straight to the bathroom. And, unlike any other time she had this feeling, this time she actually threw up.

Pulling away from the toilet, Stella spoke in a whisper, "What the hell happened last night?"

Her head rested against her arm, which lay across the toilet seat, "Why can't I remember anything? Was I that drunk?"

And in a flash, the night before started coming back to her.

Stella's memory flooded back, almost like it had never left her. All the drinks, the dancing, the karaoke singing, which was a shock in and of itself, and him. How could she forget him. Of all people in the world, how? She leaned back against the wall, barely able to hold herself up. Tears flooded to her eyes, "How did this happen?"

Closing her eyes, she thought more and more of everything she had just remembered. How was he going to act? Why did it happen this way? Was it the influence of alcohol that made these things happen?

Hearing a knock on the door, Stella wiped her tears, stood up, steadied herself, and called, "Who is it?"

She recieved no answer, and it was as if the footsteps were now leading away from the door. Opening it only a crack, she peered out, but saw no one. Only a messy bed was placed before her. And then it hit her.

Who was in that bed. What happened in that bed. Why it happened.

'_click_'

The door closed shut again, and Stella slid down the wall until her butt touched the floor with a slight 'thud'. And she was back to her memory once more.

"I've hid my feelings for you for a very long time," Mac's voice echoed through her ears. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Really?" she asked, disbelief almost overwhelming her.

He nodded, "Yes. But I won't keep that any longer. I love you, and it's time you know it."

She froze, and in a sudden rush, his lips were against hers.

And she opened her eyes, now back to reality, sitting in the bathroom, curled almost to a ball.

"Why me.....?" her voice muttered, almost giving a faint echo in the loneliness that surrounded her.

It seemed as if hours had passed, as though Stella had been laying there, crying, for all that time.

'What am I going to do?' she hit the floor with her fist, anger rising within her, 'How could I have done that.....'

And even more of the night flooded back in to her mind, leaving her to feel more guilt and pain.

Mac shoved Stella against the wall, pushing against her body more and more. It was as if he had been waiting forever to do this, to be with her.

"Wait...." she turned her head, making him pull back.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, using his hand to guide her face back to him, for eye contact.

"Are you sure about this? About us? Here? Now?" her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Let me show you how sure I am," he kissed her neck, his hands pushing her shirt further and further, revealing more and more skin.

And reality hit once more, tears of joy, but also of sadness, guilt, and pain, not physical, but mental, leaving her body. She needed to get away from here, to go far away and never look back.

But how?

Stella stood once again, and cracked the door open. No sign on life was apparent. She glanced to the floor, seeing her clothes thrown all over. Opening the door more, she moved cautiously towards them, picked them up, and ran back to the bathroom.

After changing, she threw her hair into a pony, wiped her tears and smeared make-up away, and cracked the door once more.

Still no sign of movement or noise.

It was all clear, finally a chance to escape.....through the window, and down the stairs. She figured it would be too obvious or someone would see her if she went through her own front door.

Stella had escaped, escaped the place she had longed to get away from, escaped reality for a while, escaped what had happened the night before.

Or had she?

As she took each step at time down the ladder, fear struck inside her more and more, almost giving that 'take over' feeling. She stopped on the last set of stairs, and looked back to the window she had left.

"I'm sorry.....Mac" she muttered.

Taking the last few steps slowly, she made it down to the ground safely, but not without another issue accompanying her.

Mac stumbled out of her apartment buildings doors, noticing her as he did.

"Crap!" she froze.

Mac, not knowing what to do.

"Hey......." she gave a crooked smile, trying to get past the awkwardness.

Thoughts consumed her by this point, racing through and causing her body to ache. Did he remember anything? Was he completely clueless? Why hasn't he said anything back?

And then Mac spoke.

"Hey....." his voice sounded different. He looked to the ladder where he had just seen her drop, "Why were you coming from up there?"

Her voice, unsteady, responded, "Um, I needed to get out....."

Her heart felt like it was crumbling, her stomach knotting in to a big ball.

"Get out?" Mac asked.

"Yeah." was all Stella could mutter.

"Why?" his tone shifted to peer confusion.

"You don't remember?" she was breaking down inside. If he didn't remember, what would she do? How would she live with herself?

Those were questions she wanted to shove to the side for now.

"I can honestly say I have no clue as to what you're referring," Mac said.

"Oh, then nevermind....." Stella's voice saddened.

He walked over to her, "No, really. What are you talking about?"

She backed away, pain aching every inch of her body.

"I can't do this right now. Meet me later. Down at the bar and we can talk there."

"Ok?" Mac almost questioned, but then turned to leave her.

Stella turned and went down the alley, dropping in an open spot, "I can't believe Mac doesn't remember!"

Sobs took over, and her body shook. She was breaking down, and Mac had no idea why.

After what had felt like hours, but was truly only minutes, Stella got up, brushed herself off, wiped the tears from her eyes, and headed back around the corner....and there Mac was, sitting on the front steps where he had come out earlier.

After seeing her out of the corner of his eye, he turned and spoke, "I remember now...."

"What exactly do you remember?" her thoughts were starting to consume her once more.

"Well....I remember having a lot to drink and then....." his story was finally starting to spill out.

"And then?" Stella asked.

"And then....you and I.....we were on the couch....and then down the hallway....and we kissed....alot...." Mac stopped.

She felt tears flood her eyes. He was remembering, but he didn't seem all that thrilled at this point.

"But, I don't remember after that..." he looked to her, hoping she knew something.

"Well, I can tell you.....because I do remember. But not here." Stella stood.

"Then where?" Mac asked.

After an hour, they both arrived down at the local restaurant. After being given a booth, their conversation began again, but in low whispers.

"Ok, so what happened next?" he questioned.

"We made it to a room, and things got heated from there....." Stella paused.

"Wow....uh...." Mac hesitated, "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"You had a lot to drink last night. Let's get some coffee in you."

When the waitress came over, they ordered two coffee's with continuous refills, and two orders of pancakes with bacon on the side. The coffee came in no time, but it was a twenty minute wait on the food.

Mac sipped his coffee, "God, my head is pounding."

Stella watched in silence as his head dropped into his hands. She didn't know what to say, but luckily he spoke again.

"So, you say things got heated....and things happened....things that we would never think would happen, and yet I remember none of it...."

Silence.

'Yeah, well, I kinda thought and was hoping it would happen_._' she thought.

'Please, I've been wishing for it to happen for a long time_._' he thought.

But neither knew that the other one had wanted this for so long.

"Maybe, after a bit more coffee, it'll start coming back to you?" Stella suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Mac took another sip.

Silence.

The sound of clattering plates, forks scraping, coffee being poured, people chattering, all seemed to be enormously louder than usual.

"I hate being hungover," Stella groaned, her head now dropping in to her hands.

Silence......but then Mac spoke.

"I remember now.....it was just after midnight......and things got carried away....."

She only looked up, not saying a word.

Had things gotten carried away, or did nature run it's course and they were exactly where they were supposed to be?

****(this is where chapter ten starts! :D )****

* * *

She looked into his eyes, seeing he truly meant every word he said. And with knowing that, she leaned in and kissed him.

Pulling away, she spoke, "I love you, Mac."

He smiled in return and added, "I love you too, Stella!"

She giggled, remembering something, "Guess you don't have to go on that date anymore!"

Mac only laughed in response, and when their food arrived, they ate and talked, spending the good quality 'couple' time both of them had longed for together.


End file.
